A phase shifter is an apparatus that can adjust a phase of a wave. It is a key part of an antenna. The phase shifter changes a directivity pattern of the antenna by changing a phase of a signal arriving at the antenna, thereby achieving a purpose of remotely controlling a network coverage area.
An existing phase shifter generally includes a fixed printed circuit board (PCB) and a sliding metal. A fixed circuit is disposed in the fixed PCB, and the sliding metal is in a U shape. When the sliding metal slides relative to the fixed circuit, a phase of a current passing through the fixed circuit changes.
During implementation of the present application, the inventor finds that the prior art has at least the following problem: When a required phase shift amount is relatively large, lengths of a sliding metal and a fixed circuit need to be increased correspondingly, and a phase shifter becomes larger in size.